


I Wish That I Had Jesse's Girl

by carrionkid



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/pseuds/carrionkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just fluffy and cute and all about Emily kissing Tulip for the first time. She's awkward and flustered and totally falling for her.<br/>Please HMU on <a href="www.evansabahnurs.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> if you're interested in giving me some Preacher requests!<br/>--<br/>Tulip paced like a woman possessed in Emily’s kitchen, she circled around the table over and over. Emily watched from the living room, unsure of what to do; should she intervene, or would that just end with her getting yelled at?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish That I Had Jesse's Girl

Tulip paced like a woman possessed in Emily’s kitchen, she circled around the table over and over. Emily watched from the living room, unsure of what to do; should she intervene, or would that just end with her getting yelled at? 

“FUCK JESSE CUSTER!” Tulip slammed her fist down on the table. Emily decided this was the moment, she was going to make a difference, she was going to help her… acquaintance? Friend? She didn’t know, but she did know that it was in her blood to be helpful.

“He’s not that bad, I’m sure you’ll get over this fight!” Emily added, far more meekly than she intended.

“No, I’m done with him! I’ve put up with too much of his shit!” Tulip sighed and resumed pacing, “B’sides, I’m too good fer him, he doesn’t deserve me!” Tulip stays silent for a good while, just walking and blowing off steam. Emily’s glad the kids are still at school, glad that they can’t hear Tulip swearing like a sailor in their kitchen.

“Y’know, you could do better’n him too,” Tulip smiles, her eyes wide and sweet, and Emily finds herself flushed. She wrung her hands and tried not to make it so evident.

“Better how? Better like the Mayor?”

“Pft, that sack’a shit can’t even manage his way out of a paper bag, an’ you’re out here practically runnin’ the church, takin’ care of three kids on yer own, an’ puttin’ up with Jesse’s shit?” Tulip laughs and Emily finally lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She doesn’t like conflict, doesn’t like seeing her friends in pain. 

“He’s pretty nice, though!” Emily doesn’t want to think about how pathetic that sounds.

“Pretty nice ain’t worth shit if he doesn’t think of you as a person,” Tulip pulls out a chair and sits down, then motions for Emily to join her, “Jus’ how many times have you told him no? How many times has he listened to you?” Emily wrings her hands again and smiles weakly.

“That many times?” Tulip puts a hand on her knee, “Shiiit, want me ta go rough’im up a bit? Tell’im to fuck off?” 

“Isn’t that a little bit… mean?” Emily regrets saying it as soon as the words leave her mouth, Tulip isn’t going to understand what she means, and it’s just going to drive them farther apart.

“Yer gonna have to be mean if you want to survive in this world.” Tulip rubs her thumb on Emily’s knee and oh gosh, she can feel the blush coming back. These kind of things are easy for Tulip to say, she’s tough as nails and sharp as a knife. 

“The real world ain’t like Annville at all, and I’m hopin’ against all hope that you aren’t gonna stick around here forever.” Tulip squeezes her knee, and Emily gulps quickly and not at all subtly, “Get out there, go see Los Angeles or somethin’.” 

“I… I have the kids.” Emily covers Tulip’s hand with her own.

“I could watch’em. Hell, you could bring’em along! They’d love it up there!” Tulip puts her other hand on top of Emily’s. 

“It’d be fun, wouldn’t it?” Emily giggles like she’s 12 years old all over again.

“Real fun,” Tulip agrees.

“Maybe one day,” Emily finally lets herself think about it, as if it was something that could actually happen.

“Maybe just means never and you know it,” Tulip’s right, she really is, just like she always is.

“I don’t think I know how to leave Annville,” Emily realizes after she’s spoken that she’s never admitted this aloud; it was some kinda power Tulip had, she could always draw the secrets out of anyone she spoke to. 

“I could show you, if ya wanted me to,” Tulip leaned forward and Emily could feel the warmth of her breath hanging in the air between them. She’s so close to her, and it would be so easy for Emily to-- oh gosh, the blush is back again and there’s no way to hide it now. Emily feels like she’s going to jump out of her skin if she doesn’t do something right away. So, she leans just the slightest bit forward, squeezes her eyes shut, and presses a soft, chaste kiss against the other girl’s lips. 

She pulls away immediately after without even opening her eyes, unsure if she’s read the situation correctly. Afterall, Tulip did grow up in Annville, she was the preacher’s ex girlfriend, she might not even be okay with this. She counts to three and opens her eyes, hoping to get this over with quickly. Tulip’s just staring at her, wide eyed, mouth slightly open and shit! She can’t stop staring at her lips. She had some sort of lip gloss on, and it slicked Emily’s lips ever so slightly.

“Wow,” Tulip whispered as if dazed.

“Wow,” Emily echoed back to her. 

“I didn’t think you had it in you,” Tulip’s voice is still soft, quiet, more gentle than she’s ever heard before. Then, the moment’s broken. Tulip playfully punches her in the arm and stands up to leave. Emily stays seated, frozen in place. Tulip tucked Emily’s hair behind her ear, leaned down, and kissed her again. This was a real kiss, with even a little bit of tongue, and Emily felt the tips of her ears burning. 

“I gotta go,” Tulip said after she broke away, “Errands, y’know?” Emily stood up and waved goodbye to her.

Tulip made it to the doorway before she turned back and shouted, “Call me, okay?” and offered a little wink paired with a huge grin. 


End file.
